


Be Mine Forever

by channiewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jungwoo imagines, NCT 127 Imagines, NCT u imagines, jungwoo fluff, nct imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Jungwoo really wanted to make your movie night extra special, but you weren’t expecting what he was keeping a secret from you.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Be Mine Forever

“Well, how do I look Y/N?” Jungwoo does a cute turn and you can’t help but smile. He’s wearing the cutest animal pajama onesie.

“Jungwoo, you are the cutest teddy bear I’ve ever seen. Come here.” He walks over to you with an adorable smile on his face, showing off his chin dimple. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Well babe, yours is just as cute. My beautiful unicorn,” he says with a smile, bopping you on the nose with his finger. You interlock arms as you walk to the living room together. The room is lit with Christmas lights, making it a nice calming atmosphere.

“I already ordered the take out. It should be here soon.” Jungwoo says as he takes your hand and guides you to the fort he made while you were changing into the unicorn pajamas.

“Jungwoo what is all this? A blanket fort? You are so creative babe.” You duck down under the blanket fort and notice that Jungwoo has pillows sprawled all over, more Christmas lights hung, giving the fort a warm comforting feel. “You really went all out this time didn’t you?” You sit down and cross your legs. Jungwoo is about to sit beside you, but the doorbell rings.

Jungwoo dashes for the door, paying for the take out. You can already smell the food wafting through the air. Jungwoo appears with 3 boxes of pizza. Your eyes widened at the number of boxes he was holding. Were you two really going to devour 3 whole pizzas?

“Don’t look at me like that Y/N” Jungwoo’s lower lip jut out as he pouted, “you know I’m a foodie.”

You shake your head wondering where on earth Jungwoo is able to put all that food. Oh how you longed to have a metabolism like his. “So, what movie should we watch first? It’s your pick tonight Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo just stared at you, a wide smile on his face. What’s going on? He only smiles like that when he’s hiding something from you. “Care to explain Jungwoo? I see that smile, you are hiding something from me?”

You notice Jungwoo is rummaging through some of the pillows that reside all around you. His cheeks flushing slightly when he finds what he’s looking for, pulling out a tiny box from the mess of pillows. Your eyes light up and tears instantly spill down your cheeks.

No he didn’t? Is he really going to do this?

“Y/N, the love of my life, the woman that I would love to spend the rest of my life with. W-Will you marry me Y/N?” Your vision becomes blurry as more tears continue to fill your eyes. You shake your head because the words just won’t come out. You choke up when you finally find your voice again. “Y-Yesss.. Jungwoo, of course I will marry you.”

Jungwoo pulls the ring out of the box, and with his shaky hand he slides it on your ring finger. The beautiful diamond shines so bright underneath the Christmas lights. You lean in giving him a long lingering kiss. “I know this isn’t the ideal proposal every girl dreams of Y/N, but I couldn’t wait any longer to ask.”

You place your hands on his warm blushing cheeks. “This is perfect Jungwoo, just like you. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Woo Bear.”


End file.
